


【丹昏】蓮池（四）

by emptycity



Series: 《蓮池》 [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycity/pseuds/emptycity
Summary: × OOC一定有，全都算我的× 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關× 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點× 用AO3，如果連結掛了再跟我說，我會想辦法QQ。





	【丹昏】蓮池（四）

**Author's Note:**

> × OOC一定有，全都算我的
> 
> × 請勿上升真人與團體，也與現實無關
> 
> × 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點
> 
> × 用AO3，如果連結掛了再跟我說，我會想辦法QQ。

姜丹尼爾再次把自己的性器推回朴志訓體內，男孩則趴在床鋪上，被動承受著另一個人的凶狠。

朴志訓光潔的背在燈光的照耀下彷彿餘暉灑落的大海，光影折射著映入姜丹尼爾的瞳孔，讓他微微瞇起右眼。

他一手拿著攝影機，一手抓著朴志訓的腰，自己也沒有停下來，他捨棄任何的技巧與花樣，只是單純的依照自己的本能進行這場性愛。

朴志訓的頭髮隨著姜丹尼爾進出的頻率不停地甩動，他低著頭，雖然看不見朴志訓的神情，但房裡充斥著肉體撞擊的聲音、床板的吱嘎聲和朴志訓被弄得毫無章法的急速細碎呻吟。

姜丹尼爾看著自己手裡攝影機的畫面，畫面裡，朴志訓圓潤的弧狀臀間中有個碩大的性器在進進出出，甚至可以看到上面沾滿了水光和一些白色的黏稠液體。

那是他剛剛射進去的精液，現在倒成了第二輪的潤滑劑。

是怎麼變成這樣子的？姜丹尼爾面無表情的看著螢幕，腰部的動作仍然沒有停。

「因為他挑釁我。」他想，「還有欺騙我。」

但朴志訓抬起下巴驕傲的樣子，不得不說，的確令人覺得賞心悅目。

那時，朴志訓說：「형，剛剛全部錄下來了。」他笑著看向還坐在床上的姜丹尼爾，「不管你同不同意，這段我都會傳上去。」

姜丹尼爾心中對那份該死的企劃書早已感到無所謂，從他親吻朴志訓的那一刻起，自己唯一想做的事情就是征服他，雖然得不到自己來前預期的成果，可他可以另外尋求出路。那個時候，上了朴志訓，比起原本的目的更吸引他。

「你什麼時候錄的？」他明明看到朴志訓把攝影關掉的。

朴志訓倒是承認得很痛快，回答道：「你在看那份企劃書的時候。」

姜丹尼爾不得不承認自己似乎是被擺了一道，可沒花幾秒姜丹尼爾就毫無波瀾的接受了。

反正跟朴志訓做愛也是很好的消遣和玩樂。

只是他必須要讓眼前這個男孩子知道，不管他渴望利用這些性來換取的東西是什麼，都要先經過自己的同意才行。

於是姜丹尼爾也離開床舖，走向朴志訓。那時，朴志訓還以為姜丹尼爾意圖銷毀影片，開口譏諷說這些影片已經同步到網路上的雲端硬碟，要姜丹尼爾不要做些無謂的破壞。

然後，下一秒就被姜丹尼爾扛了起來。

姜丹尼爾的肩骨硌在朴志訓的腹部，他對此感到不適，他想利用掙扎以讓對方放開自己，可是對方的大手立刻就拍上自己的臀部。

「啪 ！」的一巴掌拍在朴志訓的屁股上，或許是剛剛那場性愛帶來的影響，朴志訓竟全身用力震了一下，還沒來得及抗議，又被姜丹尼爾丟回床上。

姜丹尼爾把攝影機從腳架下拿下，按下開始錄影，對朴志訓說：「想傳哪隨你，但傳什麼得由我決定。」

最後就變成現在這副模樣。

第二次的性愛，姜丹尼爾只了用後入的姿勢，用最簡單、最原始卻也最讓人感到舒服的方法，從開始那一刻就維持著一秒不停的大力抽插，每一次都頂到深處，滑出來的時候又頻頻擦過朴志訓的前列腺，讓他用不了多久就放鬆下來，順從的承受著姜丹尼爾帶來的所有。

朴志訓的快感不停累積，期間甚至又前列腺高潮了一次，可是背後的男人卻沒有要放過自己的意思，甚至讓他喘口氣的時間也沒有。每當他想撫慰自己的前面，如同上一回，只要他的手試圖往下伸，就會被男人抓住手然後往旁丟開。

前面感到空虛，後面的快感卻快要爆棚，朴志訓心中感到無助，興奮累積的太多他有點承受不了。

姜丹尼爾聽到朴志訓似乎在低低啜泣，他的腰動得更快了，朴志訓的腰因此軟了下去，可是馬上又被姜丹尼爾扶著撐起來。他打了一巴掌眼前挺俏的臀，兩瓣早已滿是紅痕，他說：「你聽懂了沒有？」

「聽……嗯啊，聽懂了。」

「你應該說什麼？」

「啊啊、聽懂，聽懂了……嗯！」朴志訓眼裡的一滴淚掉在床單上，「我聽懂了，형！……啊！」

隨著朴志訓話語落下，姜丹尼爾一個用力的挺入，抵住朴志訓最敏感的那塊軟肉，身下的少年腰又軟了下去，胡亂地抓住姜丹尼爾放在自己腰上的手。

姜丹尼爾把全部的白濁再一次的射入朴志訓深處。

良久，他慢慢退開來，小心翼翼的讓精液不要流出來。

看著被自己操完後明顯變紅腫又有些合不上的後穴，姜丹尼爾又打了朴志訓的臀一巴掌。

「好好含著，不要流出來。」

 

\--

 

朴志訓縮在一張沙發裡，視線望向面前桌面上散落的一堆文件，精緻眼眸中的瞳孔卻沒有焦點，似乎正在發呆。

這是在公司的一個小型會議室內，今天朴志訓是來看看有沒有什麼戲可以拍的，先前有過一點交情的行政人員塞給他一堆拍攝企劃書，然後他就這樣抱著一大疊紙張來到這個會議室。

以朴志訓現在在公司的尷尬處境，以及在業界內完全是個透明的程度來看，是不會有劇組特地給他戲約的，尤其這家公司什麼都缺就是不缺好演員，但凡有一點不錯的角色釋出或有不錯劇組即將開拍，這些風聲只要流出一點點，肯定老早就被他前輩和後輩們的經紀人搶走，而能淪落到被一個行政人員給他的拍攝，質量可想而知。

可朴志訓老早就明白自己毫無選擇，只要有一點機會他都願意去嘗試。

朴志訓的朋友問過他：這麼痛苦的事情，放棄就好了，何必這樣折磨自己？

當時朴志訓只是笑笑，說大概是自己太熱愛演戲了，熱愛到無法想像若有一天自己再也不能演了該怎麼辦，或許會比現在更痛苦，痛苦到想死去。

說到死去，朴志訓最近的確覺得自己活了過來。

他的手機這個時候很適時的發出一聲提醒，說有人在自己的推特下面留了言，那個人說：「@NIELWINK 太刺激了！請繼續上傳！」

現在朴志訓也是有粉絲的人了。

他按下回覆，寫道：「謝謝，會繼續上傳的唷♥♥♥♥♥」然後直接關掉了手機，把它隨意丟在自己身旁的沙發上。

NIELWINK是他跟姜丹尼爾的決定的共同帳號名稱，是那晚他們兩個做完之後商量出來的。現在他們不只在pxrnsite上傳影片，也開始經營起SNS，營造出用上傳性愛影片做為愛情見證的甜蜜情侶假象。

姜丹尼爾如他所說的，答應了企劃書上的要求，可是他的附帶條件是必須由他來剪片，也就是說姜丹尼爾決定了他們的影片內容。

對於這點朴志訓毫無意見，或者更準確地來說是他覺得無所謂，反正看公司給他的那份企劃書上的意思，似乎只要朴志訓有按時上傳影片就好了，內容只要是性愛都可以。

對於這份企劃，朴志訓真不知道該不該說公司還保留有對他的一點仁慈或者同情，竟然還幫他找了一個合作對象，朴志訓猜想自己或許應該要哭著感謝公司沒有每次都幫他找不同的男人，稍微減輕了自己拍色情片的負罪感，讓他可以自欺欺人自己只是和炮友有奇怪的性癖，而非真的下海去賣。

但與其說仁慈或同情，大概只是因為想要省麻煩吧。為了他這麼一個毫無產值的簽約演員，雖然說沒有戲拍就沒有薪水，但契約可是還在的，公司用了微妙的方法讓他去「拍戲」，不算是違反契約，還省下要幫他找人的人事費。  
  
重點是，若之後有人花錢買他的付費影片或有粉絲願意花錢打賞，這些錢最終都還是流向公司。  
  
或許應該說公司很聰明嗎？竟然把他這個宛如空殼的演員創造出了新的價值。

唯一值得開心的，大概是依照剛剛來通知他的人的說法，他這個月總算會有一點薪水入帳了。

想到那份薪水可以讓生活好過一點，朴志訓再看向桌上散落的那些紙，突然覺得自己或許可以再努力一把。

手機的提示聲又響了好幾次，都是來自NIELWINK這個帳號，朴志訓沒有理會，反而動手收拾起眼前的一片散亂。

收拾到一半，突然有人開了門，那個人似乎沒料到裡頭有人，小小的啊了一聲。

「啊。」

朴志訓轉過身，看向背對著的門口。

是公司的大勢新人，很巧的，也是自己原先經紀人的崔泰恩現在負責的那位。

朴志訓站起身，對對方點了點頭，並打了聲招呼：「你好。」

邕聖祐把門關上，開了燈，看向眼前穿著休閒的朴志訓。對方的穿著打扮非常簡單，黑色的風衣外套，內裡搭著白色的襯衫，褲子也只是一般的黑色牛仔褲，加上隨處可見的運動品牌球鞋，以及那張顯得非常年輕的臉蛋，整個人就像是一個普通的大學生。要不是他早知道朴志訓入社比他來得還早，他完全不會把對方當作是公司的人。

「你好，朴志訓前輩。」他笑著向他打招呼。

朴志訓盯著邕聖祐，對方保持著好看的微笑，坦蕩蕩的迎著自己的視線。彼此沉默了一陣子後，朴志訓放鬆了身體，他轉回身子繼續整理桌上的一片散亂。

「不用叫我前輩，我才要叫你聖祐哥吧。」像是為了確認一般，他微微向邕聖祐的方向側過頭，「哥比我大，這我倒是知道的。叫我朴志訓就好了。」

邕聖祐點點頭，畢竟讓他叫一個比自己小的人前輩他也怪尷尬的。

「抱歉，燈沒有開我以為裡面沒有人就直接進來了。」

「沒事，我剛剛原本想稍微睡一下才關了燈的，但關了之後又睡不著。」他把東西收拾好抱回手上，面向邕聖祐，問：「哥你要用這裡嗎？我已經好了，就不先打擾你了。」

邕聖祐朝朴志訓走來，而朴志訓則抱緊了自己手中的資料，皺著眉看對方朝自己的走進。出於一種不知名的心情，他並不想讓對方看到自己竟然在看這些沒人要的企劃和戲約。

邕聖祐走到朴志訓身旁，然後扶著桌子邊緣，彎下身看了一下桌底，又馬上抬起身體，笑著對朴志訓說：「沒事，我沒有要用。我昨天在這裡開會，但好像把東西落下了，才想回來找找看，但好像不在這裡。」

這個時候被朴志訓丟在沙發上的手機又響起提示鈴，畫面同時亮了起來，兩人的注意力頓時都被手機吸引過去，朴志訓快速一瞥，發現新的提示帶著那個成人網站的圖標，於是他急忙把手機搶了回來，有些抱在自己手上的文件因此滑落在地上。

「……」

他尷尬的沉默著，有點不太確定邕聖祐是否看到了手機上的資訊，以及剛剛有那麼多自己沒點開的訊息提示，都是來自他和姜丹尼爾影片與SNS的留言。

邕聖祐什麼也沒說，他彎下腰，把地上的文件全部都拾起來，在桌上將之整理整齊，輕輕放回朴志訓抱著文件的手彎中。

「對了，聽說泰恩姐以前是你的經紀人？這麼巧，而且我還在這裡遇到你，既然如此，快要中午了，一起吃個飯吧？」邕聖祐像是對朴志訓的緊繃毫無察覺，他自然而然的退開一步，拉家常似的對朴志訓提出邀約。

朴志訓看著邕聖祐，對方是現在的大勢演員，整個人都散發著明亮自然的氣息，雖然對方笑起來的時候讓朴志訓覺得有點摸不著頭緒，但似乎不是個會過分侵入自己隱私的人，提出邀約的方法也很自然，朴志訓思考了一會，答應了。

「那我們走吧。」

兩人一前一後準備離開，邕聖祐推開門，順手關掉了電源。但他突然停下腳步，轉頭看了回來。

走廊上的白光適時的照在他身上，更大地彰顯出邕聖祐乾淨的氣質。  
  
他維持著這個動作，眉間輕輕皺起，看著朴志訓露出一個像是在思考的表情。沒幾秒又旋即鬆開眉頭，揚起一個笑容，對還沒邁出一步的朴志訓說：「我昨天發現一家新開的豬腳，志訓吃嗎？」

在黑暗的房間內，朴志訓抓緊手機。

「好啊。」

 

\--

 

車子開到學校門口，朴志訓下了車，邕聖祐把車窗搖下來，探過身子跟他說了下次再約。朴志訓點點頭，跟對方告別並看著邕聖祐開車離開之後，轉身踏入校門。

他才獨自走了沒多久，就有一個人突如其然拉住他風衣外套的帽子，朴志訓毫無防備，也因此被狠狠勒了一下。

他迅速轉身，用力從對方手裡搶回自己的帽子，同時伸出右腿往對方身上一點不留情地踹了一腳。

朴佑鎮敏捷的閃開，一邊放聲大笑，朴志訓趁機踢了第二腳，朴佑鎮一個不留神被踹得趔趄，差點跌倒在地，所幸他快速的平衡回來了。

「七十五比七十五。」朴志訓調整了自己的背包，看著正摀著自己大腿的朴佑鎮，補充道：「今天你輸了，分數算我的。現在平手了啊！」

說完他轉身就走，也不管朴佑鎮裝痛的神情。

看到人走了，朴佑鎮這下也不摀了，趕忙追上朴志訓，反駁道：「那是因為我沒注意到，你竟然還來第二下，我覺得今天應該算平手。」

「是個男人就不要討價還價的。」

「男人怎麼就不能討價還價了？」

「不想理你。」朴志訓翻了個白眼，朴佑鎮又大笑起來。

「不理就不理吧，反正是七十五比七十四。我們志訓到底這一分要追多久呢？請各位觀眾拭目以待！」

兩人一路吵吵鬧鬧的走著，到了教室之後他倆放下東西一左一右的坐了下來。

「你剛剛被人載過來啊？誰啊？我可是都看到了。」朴佑鎮側著頭，用手撐住自己，看向自己從小玩到大的朋友。

「公司的同事。」

「同事？你不是說你公司不給你經紀人了嗎？」朴佑鎮一臉狐疑。

朴志訓又翻了個白眼，看向朴佑鎮，說：「難道就不能是經紀人以外的人嗎？我就不能有其他認識的人了？」

「哦～該不會是哪個演員吧？」朴佑鎮猜測道。

「嗯。」

「還真的？誰啊，我認識嗎？」

想起邕聖祐，剛才兩人一起吃飯的時候，對方表現得如朴志訓想像的一樣，是個非常讓人感到舒服的人，明明是第一天認識，邕聖祐卻像有很多話可以聊，還有著豐沛的幽默感。

兩人因為邕聖祐的關係去的是有包廂的餐廳，卻也碰上是邕聖祐粉絲的服務生小姐姐，當服務生詢問能否合照的時候，邕聖祐表現得非常親切，不只一口答應合照還送親筆簽名和握手。朴志訓覺得自己大概忘不了那個服務生的一臉興奮和滿足。

他們兩個人東聊西聊，朴志訓才知道邕聖祐是大學畢業之後才進入公司，讀的也是戲劇專業，本身就有一定的專業能力，加上這個人自身的才能，還有成名後對粉絲的親切，對如旁人的自己也展現著幽默風趣卻溫柔的一面，朴志訓大概可以理解為什麼邕聖祐現在會如此火紅。

他的人氣，來得如此心安理得，也自然而然。

可要說自己是否羨慕，朴志訓覺得答案是：不，一點也不。

倒是吃飯期間，在他口袋裡不停震動的手機才引得他焦慮。他趁邕聖祐去廁所的時候看了一下，螢幕上滿滿的都是來自NIELWINK的訊息提示，這些觀眾有的人留言，有的人按下喜歡，SNS上甚至有人把cut轉出去。

看過邕聖祐對待粉絲的態度後，朴志訓忍不住想自己這樣也算被人喜愛了嗎？

如果哪天遇到這些人，他又該用什麼態度面對？

「喂，放空啊？」朴佑鎮不滿的在朴志訓伸手面前揮了揮。

「沒什麼。」朴志訓打掉朴佑鎮的手，「你一定認識吧，最近很紅的，叫邕聖祐。」

「哇，我還真的認識！」朴佑鎮感嘆，要知道他可是沒在關注娛樂的，邕聖祐以新人演員之姿，可以說是真的紅出圈了。「厲害了啊，兄弟。」

上課鈴響，教授走了進來開始上課，朴志訓沒有回答他，朴佑鎮也沒想他回復，兩人拿出筆記開始上這門很硬的必修。

握著筆，朴志訓看著教授放在投影幕上的重點，開始抄下筆記。

不需要，他不需要遇到那些人，不需要遇到他的粉絲。

遇上了，才會讓他更感到無所適從。

所以不需要，反正自己也沒什麼溫柔，遇上了誰也不得好。

他突然想起姜丹尼爾，對方把自己的眼睛蒙起來的那時候，身為知道攝影機正在運作的人，那個瞬間自己的心情有個分屬。

名為救贖。

**Author's Note:**

> 這個禮拜終於把宿舍搬完，也考完試了。  
> 所以這章拖了很久，真的抱歉TT  
> 接下來一個月因為剛開學會很忙，  
> 但會盡量一個禮拜至少一更的！  
> 希望可以把我想寫的故事寫出來。
> 
> 雖然才四章，但也謝謝你們一直以來的喜愛，  
> 很想回復每個留言的人，可是卻不知道如何回應。  
> 但真的很感謝你們，你們真的是我的動力♥


End file.
